worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Kingman
Brian Kingman was a Holy Prophet of the Starcross Faith and Founder of the Starcross Empire in the Post-Crusade Commonwealth. Brian Kingman was born on the Colony of Ceres Beta in the Solar Year 4265. As a young man, he became fascinated with legends of a Lost Colony of Atlanton, where near-miraculous technologies existed… technologies that would make men immortal, make it possible to cross the space between stars and galaxies in moments. In time, he secured a powerful ship, the Tracor Nestor, and set off to pursue the legend. Finding no crew willing to travel with him, he took only a robot companion named 12XU for companionship and an artificial intelligence named Zarss to pilot his ship. His ship became trapped within a region of dust and dark matter, such that his instruments failed him. He be-came lost in the dustcloud, and no matter where he turned his ship, he could hold no course. He began to feel as though he was being held there for some reason. On the 81st solar day of his captivity, he spied a bright light out the of his spaceship, in the shape of an angel beckoning him. The angel was called Threll. Though his robot companion and the AI Zarss detected nothing, he insisted the light was there and bayed them follow it. The angel led him for nine more days, until he reached a planet, which was called Taramayara. And the Angel told him he should go down to it. He left the Tracor Nestor in a shuttlecraft called Starfly, and went down. The surface of Taramayara was devastated and rent by storms of such ferocity that Starfly was almost bashed upon the rocks, but after a while came upon a place of calm, the one spot on all the planet’s surface where no storms raged. Here, he found the ruins of a great city. In the center of the city was a temple, and within the temple was an altar, and within the altar, protected by a forcefield, was The Fifth Holy Testament of the Allbeing. It had, on its frontispiece, the symbol of the Starcross, and that symbol was also on the altar of the temple where he found it. The angel Threll reappeared to Brian Kingman and told him that he, and only he, as the chosen prophet of The Allbeing, could remove the Testament. Brian Kingman put his hand into the forcefield, pushed through the barrier and withdrew the Testament. He thought his arm would be burned and withered, but it was fine. The Testament was written in an alien language, the language of Taramayaran. Even Zarss, the Artificial Intelligence on his ship, could not make sense of it. But be-cause of the power that had come upon him in the Temple, he was able to read and translate it. He occupied himself with its translation as the ship returned to Ceres Beta. (Book 07: Yronwode ) The Fifth Testament marked the founding of the Starcross Church, which became the dominant religion on nine planets of the Old Commonwealth which formed the Heart of the Starcross Holy Empire; which was said to include any world on which a Starcross temple had been built. Category:Characters